More than Just Cousins
by Ben10Roxs
Summary: After a football game, Ben and Gwen find out more about themselves. BxG. R&R please
1. Chapter 1: Football and Intro

**Title: More than Just Cousins**

**Author: Ben10Roxs**

**Summary: It started as a football game, then Ben and Gwen found out a secret about each other.**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: M, for strong language and a kissing scene**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ben 10 or any of the characters mentioned. They are NOT mine, and belong to The Cartoon Network/Man of Action. ©2007 Ben10Roxs. Do not steal this or I will report it.

Author's notes: If you don't like BenxGwen fanfics, then this isn't the fanfic for you. R&R please, leave nice ones! ;)

* * *

It was a hot summer day, and Ben and Gwen were in the park playing football with Kevin. Ben was wearing a gray tank-top, green cargo shorts similar to the cargo jeans he normally wears, and white tennis shoes. Gwen was also wearing tennis shoes, a pair of cutoff shorts that barely covered half her thigh, and a pink spaghetti-strand shirt.

Kevin had turned good since his and Ben's last encounters. Ben threw a pass to Kevin, but Gwen intercepted it. She ran to the touch down, but walked off of the grass.

"Hey! That's out of bounds!"

"Oh come on doofus, it was only my right foot!"

"Well that still counts as out of bounds. First down," he told Kevin... as though it was obvious enough.

Gwen walked back to the other end zone. "Jerk," she whispered under her breath. Ben still heard her, but didn't care. Gwen didn't know that Ben had feelings for her.

It was getting hot out, and Ben took off his shirt, exposing his lean body to Gwen.

Gwen just stared. _Wow, he's cute -- wait! He's my cousin, why the hell do I think he's cute! ...But... He is really masculine... and strong..._

"...Gwen?" Ben said, staring at her cousin staring at him. "Gwen." She still stood there. "Gwen!!"

"Huh? Sorry... I was... Just..."

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, just... the pond."

"Well are you just going to stand there all day looking at an oversized water dish, or are we gonna play some football?"

"Sorry," said Gwen, starting to blush. Gwen took the defense position as Ben and Kevin huddled up and discussed a play. While Ben had his head turned, Gwen started to daydream. But she was snapped out of it when Ben shouted "Hike!"

Kevin darted away and ran to a tree, darted right, and Ben threw the football at him. He fumbled the ball, and Gwen recovered it. Gwen took it and ran as fast as she could towards the end zone (not like it mattered, there was nothing at stake). Gwen's determination paid off as she blew through the end zone...and she bumped into Ben. They both fell over, and Gwen landed on top of Ben, looking him in the face.

"Sorry! Are you OK?"

Ben got up and brushed himself off. "Yeah, I'm OK. Are you?" Gwen did not know that Ben had feelings for her as well.

Gwen looked at her right shin, noticing it was bruised and stained with dirt. "Yeah, I'm OK. Thanks."

"Do you need to take a break?"

Gwen was breathing a little hard from running so much. "Yeah, I think so." She went to the bench and sat down, guzzling a bottle of ice-cold water.

A few minutes later, Kevin heard his cell phone ring. He went to answer it. "Hello? ...Oh, hey mom. ...Now? ...But I don't think the game is over. Hold on." Kevin put his phone down and looked at Ben. "Hey Ben, are we finished playing?"

Ben looked over at Gwen, who was starting to doze off. "Yeah, it is."

Kevin had already started getting his things together. "OK, we'll pick this back up tomorrow. See you."

Ben looked at Gwen, who was by this point laying on the bench asleep. "Yeah, OK. See you later." Kevin got on his bike and rode back home. Ben put his shirt back on and walked over to Gwen. "Hey Gwen, it's time to leave." Gwen didn't answer - she has had a long day and was exhausted. He just looked at her. _'Wow. She looks so peaceful and... kinda cute. Does she know? ...No, I don't think so. I haven't been acting very weird. Well, no more than usual.'_

Gwen woke up and saw her masculine cousin standing over her. "Hey, Ben... where's Kevin?"

"His mom called, and he had to go home. I think it's time we went home too." He saw her cousin try to stand, but her legs were so sore she collapsed. "Are you all right?"

Gwen looked up at her cousin. "Yeah, I'll be OK. I'm just really tired."

"Here, let me carry you back to the Rust Bucket." Ben picked up Gwen in his arms, and carried her halfway back to the RV. "When we get back, I'll make us some dinner. What do you feel like tonight?"

Gwen thought it over for a minute. "How about some pasta?"

"Sounds good to me." Ben started to stumble.

Gwen looked up with concern. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah. I'm just a little tired. The football game wore me out."

Gwen gazed into her cousin's eyes, and looked away when Ben looked back down at her. "Nice moves out there."

"Thanks. You too. I didn't know you could run that fast."

"And I didn't realize you could stand strong when a 135-pound guy was hanging onto your legs."

Both exhausted, they stopped to rest under a tree. He gently put Gwen down with her back against the tree, then sat down himself. "Ahh, it feels good to be out of the sun for once."

"Y...Yeah," Gwen said, still half-asleep. "Ben, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, anything. Whatcha need?"

"Promise you won't get mad..." Gwen was starting to blush.

Ben had also started to turn red. "No, I won't. I promise." His eyes looked full of concern at his beautiful cousin.

Gwen's face turned a deep red. "Ben... I really like you. More than a cousin."

Ben felt his heart skip a beat, and his cheeks turned a crimson red. "W-What?"

"I really, _really_ like you."

Ben stood there, with a look on his face that said '_What the fuck??_'

"When we were playing football and you took your shirt off... you just looked so... I don't know.. handsome.. and masculine.."

Ben blushed even harder now, surprised that he even _could_ blush any harder.

"Well Gwen... I like you a lot too." His voice started to tremble - he was obviously nervous. "When you were on the bench asleep, you just looked so... peaceful and beautiful... I almost didn't want to wake you up." He looked down into his cousin's sparkling green eyes. Before Ben knew what had happened, Gwen was liplocked with him. Ben's eyes widened, then started to close as he deepened the kiss. Ben knew then that they were more than cousins -- much more.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, there it is! My first fanfic! If you think of more you want me to do, tell me in a review! I'd love to hear from you!

I'd appreciate your reviews. If I get any good reviews, I might make another chapter. Thanks a lot for reading:D


	2. Chapter 2 has been deleted

Due to the high numbers of angry reviews that have been chucked at me, I've decided to delete this chapter.

No hard feelings:)


	3. Chapter 3: Cheating!

Disclaimer: Ok, Don't own the show. Never will. ;) 

A/N: Ok, enjoy the third chapter. Sorry for any mistakes, it's like 2:30am.

* * *

The trio stopped at a hotel near the beach one day, which was great because they haven't seen a 4-star hotel since Ben got them kicked out last time. The children went to check out the rooms while Max was at the buffet getting fatter. (A/N: lol!)

"Man, this place **rocks**!!" said Ben.

"Yeah, it's awesome! The beds are sooo soft!" said Gwen, falling backwards onto the bed. "Aaahh..."

"So, do you wanna hit the beach later?"

"Yeah, I'd love that! I haven't been to the beach in ages!" Gwen immediately went to her bags and got her 2-piece swimsuit out and went into the bathroom to put it on. "How do I look?"

Ben gaped at his beautiful cousin. "I..uhh... you... you look great, Gwen." Ben started to blush.

"Thanks," she said. "Get yours on and let's hit the beach." Ben went and put on a swimming costume, and stepped out. Gwen cracked up with laughter.

"Ha ha ha!!! You're not wearing THAT, are you?"

"What?" said Ben, acting normally. "You don't like my Speedos?" Gwen cracked up harder. "OK, joke's over." He went to go put on his normal trunks. When he came out, Gwen was still laughing.

"Geez, Gwen! Don't hurt yourself! Come on, let's go."

"Fine," said Gwen, still laughing. "You looked so goofy..."

When they were at the beach, they laid some blankets on the sand and laid on them. Unfortunately, they didn't bring a parasol, so it was really hot.

"Uggghh, it's so hot!" said Gwen. "I'm gonna go get some ice cream, want some?"

"Sure, I'll take some," said Ben. Gwen ran off towards the ice cream man as Ben lay there, sweating large puddles. It was at that incident that a really beautiful girl, about Ben's age, walked by. Ben lay there staring.

"Ben, I"m... Ben? BEN!"

"Huh?? Oh, hey Gwen. I didn't see you there."

"Were you staring at her!?"

_Oh man, I'm screwed_, thought Ben. "No, of course not!"

"BEN! Don't lie!! I saw you eye-screwing her!!" Ben's face turned red with anger.

"Calm down! Don't blow a vein, Randy Savage."

Gwen finally snapped and gave Ben a fierce backhand across the face.

"OW!! Gwen, that hurt!!" He glared at his cousin.

"Well now you know how my feelings feel..." Gwen's eyes started welling with tears as she turned around so Ben wouldn't see her cry.

"Gwen... calm down... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have stared," said ben in a reassuring voice.

"Well... (sniff) how would you feel if I cheated on you?"

"Gwen... I never cheated on you... I wouldn't do a thing like that. I'd never hurt you like that."

"Ben, don't lie! I saw you 2 weeks ago with... with **her**!" (A/N: sorry for not adding that) Again, Ben knew he was screwed.

"...I'm sorry... please forgive me."

"Screw you, Ben!!" Heartbroken, Gwen ran back to the hotel, crying.

An hour later, Ben came back to the hotel. "Gwen?"

She was still crying. And Grandpa was still at the buffet. (A/N: maybe he met another Grandma? D) "Fuck off, Ben!" She threw the box of tissues she had at him, and they hit him in the head.

"Watch it!" Ben got up, rubbing his head. "Look, I said I was sorry!"

Gwen turned around and looked at his cousin, whose eyes also started tearing up. "Ben... I think it's better if we just stay friends."

"Yeah," said Ben. "(snif) I think that's best." He walked up to his cousin and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I think I'm gonna go to the buffet with Grandpa." Ben walked out, and Gwen was still crying. She couldn't believe what just took place.

* * *

A/N: This isn't the last chapter yet, there's still another one coming. I don't know when it will be though, but don't be too sad, my loyal fans! 


	4. The end of the fiction

All right people. I know I said there would be a chapter 4, but I wrote myself into a corner in the first 3. So I'm very sorry, but Chapter 4 isn't coming.

So very sorry. :(


End file.
